Es cuestión de suerte Reto APHH (De pociones y otras cosas)
by nadiaMonster
Summary: Todas las personas en el mundo deberían tener un amigo como Felix, todas las personas en el mundo deberían tener un buen día de buena suerte, después de todo un poco de suerte extra no le hace daño a nadie ¿Verdad? One-shot que participa en el reto de la APHH "De pociones y otras cosas"


**Yo no debería estar aquí, menos sabiendo que tengo un final pendiente... xD si ese que algunos saben jure terminaba hace dos meses... pero vamos, en mi defensa diré que la inspiración no me quiere xD**

**Aún así traigo éste one-shot, que participa en el reto de la APHH "De pociones y otras cosas" el reto consistía en escribir algo con la poción que nos tocó, y en mi caso fue el Felix Felicis.**

**Si les interesan las demás historias, díganme y les paso los link´s :B**

* * *

**Es cuestión de suerte.**

_Felix Felicis hace al bebedor un ser afortunado un cierto tiempo. No se tiene que abusar tomándolo, ya que su exceso provoca un exceso de confianza que a veces puede resultar peligroso. Tomar esta poción en grandes cantidades puede resultar tóxica. _

Un sudor frio empapo en un segundo las palmas de sus manos, en un gesto de nerviosismo puro las restregó sobre su pantalón intentando quitar aquella sustancia pegajosa de sus manos.

Estaba nervioso, a decir verdad, estaba aterrado.

Tratando de calmar sus nervios giró la cabeza hacia todos lados buscando algún rostro conocido, no se sorprendió para nada ver a Luna y a Ron a unos metros de dónde él estaba sentado. La pareja le brindaba su apoyo desde la distancia. Agradecía enormemente aquel gesto, lo necesitaba mucho.

Para cualquiera sería extraño ver a aquel par de magos en un restaurante muggle, pero como ese era el lugar que él había escogido para por fin dar _el paso_, sus amigos no se habían mostrado quisquillosos en el asunto.

Suspiró profundamente y una vez más limpió el sudor de sus manos. Trato de quitarle importancia al hecho de que Hermione estaba retrasada.

No era normal que su castaña llegara tarde a una cita, mucho menos cuando él le aclaró lo importante que era esa cena. En un acto de paranoia no pudo evitar pensar que algo malo le había pasado a la que era el amor de su vida. Sintió inmediatamente un miedo atroz que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

— Quítate esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza, Potter.

Limpió una vez más sus manos y tratando de pensar en otra cosa llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, ese que en ese momento sentía pesaba una tonelada, porque en ese insignificante bolsillo cargaba la esperanza de un futuro con Hermione.

Fue en ese momento que un mesero se acercó a su mesa y le preguntó si estaba listo para ordenar, fue lo más amable que pudo pero aun así no pudo evitar gruñirle que aún esperaba a una persona. El pobre mesero salió huyendo y él estuvo seguro que ya no le iba a ver la cara al pobre muchacho. Trato de calmar sus nervios, aquél hombre no tenía la culpa de su mal humor. Pasaron unos minutos más y justo cuando estaba por irse de aquel lugar e ir en busca de Hermione, ella llegó.

La vio cruzar la puerta con una extraña mueca dibujada en su rostro. La castaña lo vio a la distancia y se encaminó hacia él. En un segundo estuvo a su lado, y él como buen caballero le levantó para ayudarla a sentarse.

Hermione le agradeció con una sonrisa y apenas él tomó asiento supo algo malo le había pasado. La conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo y aún sin que ella abriera la boca sabía que algo le preocupaba.

— Hermione, ¿Qué paso?

Su castaña sonrió de medio lado mientras suspiraba.

— No te puedo ocultar nada.

Hermione mordió sus labios en un gesto que él sabía se debía al nerviosismo, aquello no le gustó.

— Me estás preocupando.

Después de unos minutos donde Hermione se dedicó a retorcer sus manos, por fin levantó la vista y lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

— Me van a transferir Harry.

Tardó un segundo en entender sus palabras, para cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar llevar la mano hacia su bolsillo, aquel donde guardaba el elegante anillo de compromiso que había esperado darle a Hermione aquella noche.

— No comprendo.

Le costaba entenderlo, Hermione tenía un buen puesto en el ministerio, trabajaba desde hace tiempo en el departamento de aplicación de ley mágica, no tenía sentido que ahora quisieran transferirla.

— ¿Transferirte? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Su castaña suspiró mientras llevaba las manos a su cabeza, estaba agotada, eso saltaba a la vista.

— Hay un problema que requiere mi presencia en Italia, no sé por cuanto tiempo, no sé ni siquiera si esto es permanente.

Apenas aquellas palabras salieron de los labios de Hermione sintió que su perfecto mundo de fantasía se venía abajo, si a ella la transferían…

— No nos podremos ver.

Vio el miedo en los ojos de Hermione, la castaña se apresuró a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras le tomaba las manos entre las suyas.

— No Harry, jamás pasará eso, sabes que te amo, no dejaremos de vernos, ya inventaremos algo.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, aunque hizo esto no estaba convencido de las palabras de Hermione, la distancia era muy cruel, miles de cosas podían pasar… no es que dudara del amor que tanto él como Hermione sentían el uno por el otro, pero aun así tenía miedo… no podía permitir que Hermione se fuera del país, no cuando tenía pensado formalizar su relación. Sabía que si a esas alturas no estaba aún comprometido con Hermione era su culpa, todo porque quería que cuando hiciera la gran pregunta todo fuera mágico, perfecto; soñaba que en un futuro aquel momento fuera una historia digna de contar a sus hijos y nietos.

Sin poder soportar más la presión de aquél momento desvió la vista de su castaña y se quedó viendo a la nada, sentía como Hermione tocaba sus manos, aquella caricia lo desarmó. Necesitaba a aquella mujer más que nada en el mundo, la necesitaba para seguir con su vida, la necesitaba porque era el amor de su vida, su alma gemela. Fue entonces que lo decidió, no sabía cómo, no tenía idea de que hacer pero no iba a permitir que le arrebataran a su Hermione, y ya de paso, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para proponerle matrimonio de la manera más perfecta y mágica que existiera. Estaba seguro que lo único que necesitaba era un poco de suerte….

Y fue en ese momento que algo en su cerebro se iluminó, busco a Luna entre el gentío y supo su rubia amiga le iba a ser de mucha, mucha ayuda.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

— Has perdido la cabeza Harry.

No podía más que darle la razón a Luna, pero situaciones desesperadas necesitaban medidas desesperadas. Habían pasado dos días desde que Hermione le dijo que la iban a transferir y de su patético intento de pedirle matrimonio. No era la primera vez que se quedaba con el anillo de compromiso en la bolsa por considerar que el momento no era perfecto. Y ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias, Hermione estaba a punto de irse de su lado por tiempo indefinido. Fue por tal razón que se encontraba ahora en el despacho de Luna, necesitaba su ayuda y sólo esperaba que su amiga se apiadara de su alma.

— Lo sé, pero aun así necesito tu ayuda.

Luna hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo Harry.

— Luna, mi futuro está en tus manos.

Estaba siendo chantajista y lo sabía, pero no tenía de otra, o convencía a Luna o se arriesgaba a alejarse de Hermione, y eso, eso no lo iba a permitir.

— Me pides demasiado.

— Luna, eres una de las mejores brujas que conozco, sé que puedes ayudarme.

Y podía, Luna tenía en su poder la solución a sus problemas, como miembro del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, tenía acceso a ciertas pociones que habían sido confiscadas en torneos de quidditch… y una de esas pociones sería su salvación.

Sólo un poco de ayuda, sólo un poco de suerte. Y no es que desconfiara de que Hermione le fuera a dar el sí, quería ese apoyo "mágico" para hacer el momento perfecto, para poder tener una buena historia que contar en un futuro y ya de paso impedir que transfirieran a Hermione.

Su amiga paseo por la oficina y cuando se quedó viendo a la nada mientras apretaba sus puños y suspiraba, supo que podía contar con su ayuda. Ésta idea quedo confirmada cuando la rubia se dirigió a uno de los cajones de su escritorio, con un movimiento de su varita lo abrió y de él sacó un frasco con una sustancia dorada en su interior.

No pudo evitar sonreír como un completo idiota.

Felix Felicis.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veía aquella poción.

Luna se encaminó a su lado y puso aquel frasco sobre su mano.

— Necesito que me jures que no harás ninguna tontería Harry.

— Te lo prometo.

Contagiada con su evidente alegría, Luna por fin sonrió.

— No te creo nada, pero sé que quieres tu momento perfecto y espero que cuando cuentes tu gran historia, yo me lleve algo de crédito.

Se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

— Dalo por hecho.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Estudio el frasco que Luna le había dado, nunca había sido muy bueno en pociones así que no estaba seguro de cuanto tomar. ¿Sería suficiente con un pequeño trago?

Enarcó una ceja tratando de hacer memoria. En sus años en la academia de aurores habían visto algo que le ayudaría en una situación como aquella, pero como era de esperarse no lo recordaba y preguntarle a Hermione no era una opción.

Bufó un tanto molesto con él mismo por no poder recordar aquel detalle. El frasco que Luna le había dado no era muy grande y seguramente no le pasaría nada si tomaba un poco más de un trago, la única vez que probó aquella poción le bastó con una pequeña cantidad, pero si recordaba bien fueron un poco más de dos horas de efecto… no, él necesitaba más de dos horas.

Chasqueo la lengua. Tomó el frasco entre con decisión y sin detenerse a pensar mucho se tomó hasta la última gota.

No le iba a pasar nada por tomarse todo ese Felix Felicis, nadie se había muerto por un poco de suerte extra.

¿Verdad?

Comenzó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en su interior y supo que la poción estaba haciendo efecto. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, sentía una extraña fuerza que lo recorría de pies a cabeza, se sentía con suerte, se sentía eufórico, sentía que podía con todo.

Soltó una carcajada. El mundo estaba a sus pies, el mundo haría lo que él deseaba porque en ese momento él era el hombre más afortunado del planeta, y sin duda iba a aprovechar esa suerte.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Sin poder concentrarse más en aquel pedazo de pergamino, dejó de lado la pluma y la tinta y soltó un bufido. No estaba de humor para trabajar.

Habían pasado dos días desde que le dio la noticia a Harry de su traslado y el moreno no se lo había tomado muy bien, ella sabía que era una noticia que no esperaba, ella misma se sorprendió pero no entendía del todo su actitud. Habían pasado ya por muchas cosas como para preocuparse por un poco de distancia, además nada iba a cambiar entre ellos ¿Cierto?

No es que la idea de alejarse de Harry por tiempo indefinido le gustara; no, a decir verdad odiaba aquella idea pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Era su trabajo y tenía que marcharse, aun cuando con esto estuviera poniendo tierra de por medio entre ella y el amor de su vida.

Ellos podían superar aquello, ellos eran Harry y Hermione. Ellos podían con todo. Era por esto que no comprendía la actitud de su novio. Y es que desde hace ya dos días que se limitaban a verse un par de horas, era extraño tomando en cuenta que antes de eso pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, al menos cuando los dos podían.

Sintiéndose agotada de la nada, y sin poderlo evitar colocó la cabeza sobre su escritorio tratando de concentrase. Necesitaba pensar y encontrar la manera de hacerle entender a Harry, necesitaba…

Un alboroto fuera de su oficina la sacó de sus pensamientos, se escucharon gritos y un fuerte golpe. Creyendo que se trataba de un ataque o de algún tipo de amenaza tomó su varita y sin dudarlo corrió hacia donde suponía necesitaban su ayuda. Así que al salir de su oficina y ver a Harry tirado en el suelo moviendo con su pie un destrozado librero, mientras su jefe estaba un poco más allá tratando de recuperar el aliento evidentemente asustado, sin duda la desconcertó.

— ¿Harry?

El moreno levantó la vista hacia ella y sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla mientras quitaba los vidrios que habían quedado escondidos entre su ropa.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Estás aquí!

Sin poder creer lo que veía, Harry se levantó de un brinco y se lanzó a sus brazos. Le dio un beso que rayaba en la desesperación y eso bastó para hacerla perder el piso. Sólo cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario se separaron, lo había disfrutado, a decir verdad le había encantado aquel arrebato por parte de Harry, pero le extraño aquel comportamiento en el moreno, él no era así.

Algo estaba mal.

Abrió la boca para preguntar qué le pasaba, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que en ese momento su querido jefe los interrumpió.

El pobre hombre tenía el rostro rojo y jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Por un segundo temió por Harry, si él había hecho algo…

— Potter.

Y ahí iba, aquel hombre no era conocido por su buen humor, no se iba a detener ni aunque aquél con el que hablaba fuera el "salvador", título que mucha gente se empeñaba en usar con Harry.

— ¡Señooooooor!

No pudo evitar girar la cabeza hacia Harry, en verdad estaba muy raro ¿Acaso estaba drogado?

No, Harry no era capaz, entonces, si no era eso ¿Por qué Harry sonreía cómo si hubiera visto a Draco Malfoy bailando ballet?

— Harry Potter.

— Señor, yo puedo explicarlo.

Tenía que pensar algo y rápido, no podía dejar a Harry en las garras de su desalmado jefe, no podía permitir que…

— Harry Potter, te debo la vida.

Ver aquella sonrisa en un rostro que no conocía lo que era aquél gesto la desconcertó mucho, y sin duda más la impresiono ver como Harry se carcajeaba mientras tomaba gustoso la mano que le ofrecía el hombre que la quería mandar tan lejos de su hogar.

— Cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer por ti, dalo por hecho.

Una nueva carcajada por parte de Harry y ya no supo que pensar, vio en aquellos verdes ojos un brillo que no conocía.

— ¡Por supuesto, hay algo que usted puede hacer por mí!

Su gruñón jefe sonrió de nuevo e invitando a Harry a su oficina la dejó ahí plantada sin darle más explicaciones, antes de entrar en aquella oficina, Harry se giró hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo.

No sabía que pensar, no sabía que esperar. ¿Qué podía necesitar Harry de aquel hombre?

**-OOOoooOOO-**

— Y entonces llega Harry de la nada y evita que el librero le rompa la cabeza.

Luna sonrió de medio lado sin parecer sorprendida por la historia que le acababa de contar. Habían pasado apenas dos horas desde el incidente y estaba segura que ya sabían la historia hasta en Hogwarts, cuando se trataba de Harry, el mundo mágico no se preocupaba en ser discreto.

— Era de esperarse.

Enarcó una ceja ante el comentario de su amiga ¿De esperarse? ¿Qué probabilidades había de que Harry estuviera cerca cuando aquel librero misteriosamente decidiera caerle en la cabeza a su jefe? Era extraño, y algo le decía que Luna sabía algo que ella desconocía.

— Luna…

— ¿A qué hora dices que verás a Harry?

La pregunta de su amiga le extraño, ella no había dicho nada de ver a Harry, si bien era cierto el moreno le había dicho que cenarían juntos, aún no le daba esa información a nadie.

Definitivamente ahí estaba pasando algo extraño.

— No he dicho que lo vaya a ver.

— ¿Ah, no? Vaya creí que sí, debo estar soñando.

Su rubia amiga sonrió de una extraña manera y ella ya no supo que pensar, abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró inmediatamente, no tenía caso, si Luna no quería hablar sabía que no debía perder el tiempo con ella.

Suspiró.

— En fin, supongo que ésta noche me voy a enterar, sólo espero que el humor de Harry mejore, hoy lo noté extraño.

Luna enarcó una ceja y fue evidente su sorpresa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con extraño?

— No sé cómo explicarlo, sólo te puedo decir que por un momento pensé que estaba drogado o algo así.

Ver como su rubia amiga perdía los colores de la cara no fue buena señal, segundos después la vio negar con la cabeza y suspirar.

— No creo que haya sido tan estúpido.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Se estaba cansando, quería respuestas y era exasperante que Luna no se dignara a dárselas cuando era evidente que sabía algo.

Luna sonrió de medio lado.

— No es nada, no me hagas caso.

— Pero…

— Debo irme, ven a verme mañana, quiero saber en qué acabó todo esto.

Y así sin darle más explicaciones su amiga la dejó con la sensación de que algo importante estaba a punto de pasar, algo que tenía que ver con esa extraña actitud de Harry y con su inminente viaje.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Gritó eufórico mientras caminaba por las calles del centro de Londres, sentía una energía que simplemente no se acababa. A su alrededor los muggles lo volteaban a ver extrañados; no los culpó. No todos los días se encontraban al ser más afortunado del planeta por la calle.

Sin borrar aquella enorme sonrisa de su rostro continuó su caminata mientras recordaba su buena suerte. Salvó a un par de ancianitas de ser atropelladas por una carriola que conducía una irresponsable mujer. El par de viejecillas se deshizo en bendiciones y en deseos de buena suerte.

Sonrió de nuevo. Él no necesitaba más suerte, tenía a su buen amigo Felix.

Porque fue él quien hizo posible cancelar el traslado de Hermione, porque si, gracias a Felix pudo salvar al jefe de Hermione de su ridículo accidente donde el hombre juraba le había salvado la vida, y fue gracias a ese sentido de agradecimiento que le concedió el deseo de dejar a Hermione donde estaba, sin traslados ni futuros planes para eso.

Simple y sin complicaciones, así deberían ser las cosas. Todos deberían tener a un amigo como el que tenía en ese momento, todos deberían tener un Felix en su vida.

Percatándose de la hora que era, se apresuró a llegar a un puesto de flores, dónde pidió todas las rosas rojas que el hombre tenía en venta. Fue evidente la sorpresa del vendedor, pero después con una enorme sonrisa se apresuró a preparar su encargo, fue cuando se disponía a pagar que el hombre se le quedó viendo con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Sin entender a qué se debía éste cambio de actitud, le preguntó al hombre si todo estaba bien.

— Por supuesto, por supuesto, solamente que usted me recuerda a mi primo Henry, falleció hace unos años y es increíble el parecido que tienen.

Sin saber que decir se limitó a sonreír, su sentido común le decía que debía darle sus condolencias al hombre, pero Felix pensaba que no, que lo mejor era hacer una absurda broma del asunto. Así que lo hizo, sin detenerse a pensar en nada abrió la boca y dijo las palabras que después se daría cuenta habían sido algo crueles.

— Pues es una suerte que yo no sea Henry el muerto, imagínese, de la impresión usted pasaría a ser el no cuerdo.

Por un segundo la sonrisa del vendedor se borró completamente de su rostro, le habían molestado sus palabras, y debía disculparse, lo sabía, pero por supuesto no lo hizo. Estaba por decir algo cuando una mueca se dibujó en el rostro de aquel hombre, sonrió una vez más pero por algún motivo su sonrisa era forzada.

No entendía a que se debía ese cambio de actitud.

— Henry era como mi hermano.

El vendedor sonrió una vez más y sin decir palabra alguna fue hacia uno de los mostradores, de éste tomó unas extrañas flores, no las conocía, jamás las había visto en su vida pero no podía negar que eran hermosas.

— Éstas van por cuenta de la casa.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué son?

— Narcisos, unas flores muy, muy especiales.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque no tenía sentido que le regalaran aquellas flores las aceptó sin rechistar, después de todo si algún día le iban a dar un regalo así, sería ese día, cuando era el ser más afortunado del planeta.

— Muchaaaas graaaacias.

Tomó las flores y las olfateo un par de veces, se fue hacia un callejón donde se pudo aparecer. Faltaba muy poco para que Hermione llegara a su cita, ese día había decidido preparar todo en su casa, el Valle de Godric podía ser un buen lugar para pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que más amabas en el planeta.

Faltaban horas para que por fin pudiera tener su momento mágico, la historia perfecta que algún día le iba a contar a sus hijos y nietos, y todo gracias a su buen amigo, a su casi hermano, Felix.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Puso un pie en aquella casa y casi se va de espaldas. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba totalmente cambiada. No pudo evitar abrir la boca evidentemente sorprendida. Por un segundo pensó en la posibilidad de haberse equivocado, aquella no era la casa que ella conocía.

Cientos de velas iluminaban el lugar, marcaban un camino que su sentido común le dijo debía seguir. En medio de ese camino, una capa de pétalos de rosas rojas la hicieron alucinar. Cualquier mujer en algún momento de su vida había soñado con un momento como ese. No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa de la nada.

Escuchó música y el inconfundible sonido de alguien tarareando. Tragó saliva y dejando sus cosas de lado se dispuso a seguir el camino marcado. Pudo ver que en las paredes estaban enmarcadas las fotos que se había tomado con Harry, aquellas desde dónde solamente eran amigos hasta esas que se tomaron cuando ya eran una pareja estable.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Aquello le estaba gustando.

En un instante terminó aquél camino de rosas, todo, para desembocar en un comedor que ahora estaba ocupado por una pequeña mesa elegantemente adornada. Más rosas y más velas estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, y ahí, dándole la espalda y vestido con un elegante esmoquin estaba Harry.

El moreno seguía tarareando la canción mientras bailaba de una manera un tanto ridícula. Harry nunca había aprendido a bailar y a decir verdad era adorable verlo intentándolo. Sus pies se movían en un extraño compás mientras sus manos trataban de seguir el ritmo.

No pudo evitar reír ante ese espectáculo. Su risa captó la atención del moreno que, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se giró hacia ella.

— ¡Hermionneeeee!

Por segunda vez en el día se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso. Justo cuando se separaron no pudo evitar notar las enormes ojeras que el moreno tenia marcadas en el rostro. Era extraño, aquella mañana no las tenía.

— Harry, esto es hermoso.

Su novio sonrió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

— Y todo es por tiiii, todo es para tiiiiii.

Y ahí estaba, esa extraña forma de hablar. Negó con la cabeza tratando que quitarle importancia, tal vez sólo estaba emocionado.

— ¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe todo esto?

Sin contestarle, Harry le dio la espalda y volvió con dos copas con un líquido burbujeante en el interior.

— Tengo algo que decirte.

— Eso creía.

Soltó una risa nerviosa, las piezas de aquel rompecabezas empezaban a encajar en su cabeza, y si era lo que ella pensaba… tragó saliva.

— Harry…

El moreno sonrió una vez más y tomando su mano la ayudó a sentarse. Una vez que ambos estuvieron en su lugar, Harry tomó sus manos con mucho cuidado y la acarició.

— Hoy hable con tu hoooorrible jefe.

— Lo sé, te vi ¿Lo recuerdas?

— Es cierto.

Harry sonrió una vez más y dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa.

— ¿Y de qué hablaron?

— Cancelo tuuuu transferencia.

— ¿Qué?

Abrió los ojos como platos mientras dejaba su copa de lado ¿A qué se refería exactamente Harry?

— Así como lo escuchas, no te irás a ningún lado Hermioneeeee, te quedarás a miii lado.

— Pero, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

— Soy terriblemente encantador.

Sin poder creer lo que escuchaba enarcó una ceja, ¿Aquello era una broma?

— ¿Disculpa?

En ese momento Harry asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras, con una servilleta limpiaba una fina capa de sudor que había aparecido de la nada sobre su frente, tal vez estaba alucinando pero le pareció que las ojeras estaban aún más marcadas que hace unos minutos.

— Soy el salvador después de todo, el mundo mágico me debe la vida, un favor como ese no significa naaada para él. Yo lo merezco, tú lo mereces.

— Harry yo…

No estaba entendiendo nada, y por si fuera poco su idea de que Harry se había drogado volvió con fuerza a su cabeza. No había otra explicación para su comportamiento.

— Hermioneeeeee, escúchame.

Antes de decir otra cosa, Harry tomó su copa y lo vio tragar como un poseso el contenido burbujeante mientras reía.

— Vaya, creo que está haciendo mucho calor aquí.

— Harry ¿Estás bien?

El moreno asintió tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

— Eso no importa ahora, Hermioneeeee, tengo algo que decirte.

— Me lo acabas de decir.

— Nooooo, noooo, mi pequeño ángel eso no era, bueno, sí pero nooooo, algo hay de eso, pero no precisamente es el motivo.

— Harry, me estás mareando.

Su novio se carcajeó de nuevo mientras se ponía de pie, fue extraño verlo caminar, ya que habría jurado que se tambaleaba un poco al hacerlo. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie e ir en su ayuda, pero no pudo, Harry regresó inmediatamente con un ramo de flores en sus manos.

Con pasos lentos e inseguros llegó a su lado y en un inesperado movimiento, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y a ella se le fue el aire.

Lo iba a hacer.

Sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, mordió su labio a causa del nerviosismo que sentía, había esperado mucho ese momento, había llegado incluso a dudar de que algún día Harry le hiciera la gran pregunta. Había soñado por años con ese momento.

— Hermioneeee, mi querido amor, mi amor verdadero y alma gemela, somos así como… como perfectoooosos, como hermanos… no, no, hermanos no, eso sería incesto, y no, no es que juzgue a aquellos que lo hacen pero vamos, ¿tú y yo hermanos? ¿Qué clase de mente retorcida cree eso?

Parpadeo volviendo a la realidad, por un momento se quedó en las nubes, fue cuando captó las palabras de Harry que supo algo en definitiva no andaba bien. Harry seguía sudando como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno.

— ¿Harry?

— Nooo, nooo, espera, esto tiene que ser perfecto.

— Pero…

— En cuanto te vi, supe que ibas a ser la mujer de mi vida, porque lo eres Hermione Granger, eres la mujer de mi existencia, y no importa que haya salido con Ginny… ni que haya estado babeando por Cho… yo sabía desde que era un embrión… no, no, tacha eso, desde que era joven que tú y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, que no importaba si el mundo quisiera separarnos, que tú y yo seríamos uno por siempre y para siempre. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, encajamos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Debo aclarar que tampoco importa que hayas salido con Ronald, después de todo ustedes no pegaban ni con pegamento, estoy seguro que de haberse casado habrían necesitado terapia de pareja, y a decir verdad no conozco a nadie así en el mundo mágico, ¡sería un desastre!

Bien aquello en verdad era una pesadilla. Harry seguía sonriendo, lo hizo mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba una pequeña caja negra. Con la otra mano tomo aquel ramo de flores comenzó a olerlas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— Hermioneeee… vaya, esto es inusual…

Sin entender a qué se refería y harta de aquél circo, se puso de pie. Harry la vio con las cejas enarcadas.

— Hermione…

— Me largo, no estoy para tus bromas Harry Potter.

Lo vio perder los colores de la cara mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su frente. El sudor que recorría su rostro era ya excesivo, y entonces sintió miedo. Aunque estaba enfadada con él sabía que algo malo le estaba pasando.

— Harry…

— Hermione, yo… yo… Felix, maldito Felix…

No pudo escuchar que más le quería decir, ya que en ese momento Harry se desplomó en el suelo terminando por arruinar un momento que ella pensó sería perfecto.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Un ardor en su garganta lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

Jadeó buscando oxigeno mientras se levantaba de golpe. ¿Dónde estaba? Las blancas paredes no le dieron buena espina, había pasado el tiempo suficiente en hospitales para saber que en ese momento se encontraba en uno. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Lo último que recordaba era haberse arrodillado frente a Hermione, lo que había dicho o hecho eran imágenes difusas en su cabeza. Tragó saliva mientras trataba de recordar que es lo que le había pasado. Trato de levantarse pero le fue imposible, sentía que su cuerpo pesaba mil toneladas. El miedo invadió cada célula de su cuerpo al pensar en la idea de que había quedado paralizado, si él…

— Ni lo intentes.

Esa voz logró que el terror que sentía desapareciera de golpe. Giró la cabeza bruscamente y se topó con Hermione, la castaña caminaba hacia él lentamente mientras lo sometía a un examen visual que le puso los pies de punta. Conocía lo suficiente a esa castaña para saber que estaba molesta.

— Hermione yo…

— ¿Es enserio Harry James Potter? ¿Felix Felicis?

Tragó saliva.

Se había enterado.

Estaba formando en su cabeza la excusa perfecta cuando Hermione habló de nuevo y le impidió disculparse.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Y por si fuera poco tomaste una cantidad exagerada! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es…? Tú… tú… ¡Maldita sea Harry Potter!

— Hermione, no te entiendo.

Vio la furia en aquellos castaños ojos y sintió autentico terror.

— ¡Intoxicación por Felix Felicis! ¡Delirios! ¡Eso fue lo que lograste! ¡Si no hubiera sido por esos narcisos…!

— ¿Qué?

Vio como Hermione suspiraba y trataba de calmarse, aunque era evidente lo molesta que estaba, él sabía que ese enojo se debía más que nada a la preocupación.

Paso un poco más de cinco minutos en silencio, cuando pensó que jamás le iba a volver a dirigir la palabra, la castaña por fin habló.

— Esas flores que traías, eran narcisos… y por si no lo sabías son sumamente tóxicos. Te causaron una deshidratación que aunado al efecto del Felix Felicis, fue una bomba para tu organismo.

— No entiendo yo… yo… solamente…

No tenía sentido, el Felix Felicis no era tóxico, la suerte no hacía daño.

Fue como si Hermione leyera las preguntas en sus ojos. La escuchó suspirar.

— En grandes cantidades el Felix Felicis puede llegar a ser tóxico.

— Yo no… no…

Se sintió estúpido, sabía que tendría que haber puesto más atención a sus clases de pociones, ¿Quién diría que un poco de suerte lo pudiera matar?

— Fueron esas malditas flores, sin ellas no…

— Sin ellas hubieras pasado días, tal vez meses en coma. Fue gracias a ellas y a la deshidratación que la poción salió de tu sistema permitiendo a los sanadores arreglar el desequilibrio en tu organismo, fue una suerte que las tuvieras.

Apretó los puños con fuerza al comprender que eso no había sido suerte, fue aquel maldito vendedor, era su venganza por burlarse del muerto tuerto Henry. Fue por eso que le dio aquel ramo de narcisos.

Era un idiota, había arruinado el momento más importante de su vida y todo por no saber controlar al buen Felix.

— Lo siento Hermione, yo no quería…

— Lo sé.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar, él no sabía que decir, conocía a Hermione lo suficiente para saber que aún no le perdonaba su estupidez, no le extrañaba que lo mandara a volar, después de todo había arruinado el momento con el que toda mujer sueña.

— No quería arruinarlo, yo solamente… solamente… quería que fuera perfecto.

Sus palabras suavizaron un poco la expresión de Hermione, que dando unos pasos más llegó a su lado y tomó sus manos con mucho cuidado.

— Me asustaste, no sabía que te pasaba, no tenía idea de que hacer…

— Perdóname.

Parpadeo tratando de ahuyentar las lágrimas que llegaron de la nada, era un tonto.

— Sólo quería… sólo quería que fuera una buena historia.

Sin saber por qué razón Hermione comenzó a reír y todo rastro de enojo o molestia se esfumó. Él mismo se sintió aliviado al escuchar su risa, siempre había tenido el extraño poder de calmarlo, de serenarlo.

— Lo haré bien la próxima vez.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No dejaré que ésta sea la historia que le contemos a nuestros hijos, la próxima vez lo haré mejor.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, si Hermione no lo dejaba hacer las cosas bien… o lo que era peor si se negaba…

— No Harry.

Sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazo. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

El rostro de Hermione no demostraba emoción alguna, lo único que hizo fue morderse el labio y suspirar.

— Hermione no…

— No dejaré que lo intentes de nuevo.

— Hermione…

— No quiero que al próximo intento termines por matarte.

La castaña sonrió y sin entender qué demonios pasaba ahí la vio con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Hermione?

— Creo que es hora de tomar las riendas del asunto. Esto no es nada común y no es para nada la idea que tenía en mente, no es lo que siempre soñé pero ya no importa, Harry Potter, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

No podía estar más sorprendido, ni si quiera si Voldemort apareciera en ese momento vestido de elfo ofreciéndole galletas ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

— Hermione, no… no… se supone que yo debo hacerlo, se supone que yo debo darte tu momento perfecto.

La sonrisa de Hermione demostraba ternura y amor, eso lo conmovió.

— No Harry, tú me das día a día mis momentos perfectos, las historias dignas de contar a nuestros nietos, te amo, me amas y no importa quién lo pida, no importa si lo hacemos en un hospital, sea cual sea el momento y el modo, para mi será perfecto por el simple hecho de que eres el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela y debo agradecer a Merlín que no somos hermanos, porque si no sería una partidaria indiscutible del incesto.

Las tonterías que le había dicho a Hermione el día anterior llegaron de golpe a su cabeza, se sonrojo y se maldijo por idiota, Hermione por su parte le sonrió y se inclinó hacia él depositando sobre sus labios pequeños y cortos besos.

— Sólo di que sí. Te mereces esto Harry, porque es gracias a ti que no me van a transferir a ningún lado, después de todo "salvar la vida" de mi horrible jefe fue un golpe de suerte.

Suspiro mientras sonreía, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía frente a él a la mujer perfecta, una mujer que lo amaba sin condiciones y sin importar nada ni nadie, una mujer que le estaba regalando el momento más importante de su vida.

— ¿Qué hice para merecer esto, para merecerte?

Hermione sonrió mientras lo besaba una vez más.

— No lo sé Harry, supongo que es cuestión de suerte.

Ambos se carcajearon como dos posesos mientras sellaban con un tierno beso su nada común compromiso, porque sin planearlo del todo ahora tenían una digna historia que contar, la historia de cómo una intoxicación con una poción de la suerte les regaló el momento más perfecto y original que pudieron soñar. Hermione tenía razón, estar comprometidos, felices y a punto de comenzar una vida juntos, tenía que ser sólo cuestión de suerte.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, comentar es gratis ya saben, y salvan un árbol (?) haha hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
